


Growing Up

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad at tagging, Dad!Poe, F/M, Force Tree, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Koyo, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Poe and Rey love their children so much, Teenagers, Yavin 4, damereysistance, kids moving out, mom!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: “Poe suddenly realize what is going to happen and he isn’t too sure how to react. He takes a deep breath and remembers that his baby girl isn’t a baby anymore. He wishes that Rey could be standing beside him right know since she always knows what to say and do. They always do thing and takes decision as a couple, but tradition is tradition not that he has to like it.”





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a small piece that I decided to write for damerey resistance. I hope you like it.

Poe walks down the rows of Koyo melon trees with his data-pad in his hands. He’s just making sure that all the sectors are growing properly and that everything will be ready for next seasons harvest. He methodically makes his way through his orchards and he’s pleased to see that everything is going great. He understands now why his father and his mother decided to become farmers on Yavin 4 after the war. It’s so peaceful and it’s good work.

The tasks he used to absolutely despise when he was a young boy he now enjoys so much and even looks forward to doing when he wakes up in the morning. His dad now takes care of the business part of the farm and he does the physical work on top of his teaching. Muran, his sixteen year old does help him a lot when he’s not in school and on the weekend just like he had done for Kes.

Shara also used to work a lot in the orchard when she was still living at home. His twenty-two year old daughter decided to move out four years ago into the barracks at the Flight Academy so that she could really be part of the group. Her parents are already the two head teacher and the founder of the academy so she wanted to have really have the experience that her own father had instead of living on the family compound. She still comes around to help during the main harvest and he still sees her pretty much everyday at school.

Poe has the feeling Muran will do the same soon. Well, Rey told him that she heard their son speaking about it with his friend during lunch break. They both act like it doesn’t make them absolutely sad that both of their babies are grown up and leaving the house, but they can’t lie to themselves. They are proud that their children are good, polite, smart and dedicated to what they love. 

Once Poe’s finished his task, he looks down at his chrono and smiles when he sees that he has time to take the detour to see the Force tree. He clips his data-pad to his utility belt before walking down the familiar path to see one of his oldest friend. He can feel the tension easing out of his shoulder as he gets closer, the soothing feeling of the Force becoming more and more tangible. 

Poe finally stops in front of it shields his eyes with one hand so that he can look up at the higher branches. When he was little he used to think that the tree was small compared to the other trees on Yavin. To be fair, the Force tree does stand out from all the Yavinese flora and it is little compared to the jungle trees, but its trunk is now enormous and the branches are thick and strong.

Poe tenses up when he feels somebody watching him. His hand immediately, but discreetly goes to the blaster that’s always clipped to his belt even years after the end of the war against the First Order. He knows it’s not Rey or his children since he knows what their signature are. That was a plus of finding out he was Force sensitive years ago. He’s no Jedi, but he knows a thing or two. The possibility of the person watching him being a hostile is almost non-existant considering how secure the family compound and Yavin 4 is, but he’s still careful.

“Why don’t you come out before this gets ugly,” Poe says loudly and turns around. He hears a couple of branches crack before seeing the person coming out of the bushes. 

“Jax, what are you doing spying on me?” Poe asks his daughter’s boyfriend and puts his blaster back in it’s holster. “Come here.”

The young man walks quickly to him and runs a hand nervously in his hair. “I apologize sir, I just didn’t want to bother you while you were here. I was waiting for you to go back to the orchard,” Jax says nervously.

“Since when are you calling me sir out of the academy?” Poe asks, taken back by the formality of the greeting and apology. He’s known Jax since the boy was five and he’s been with Shara since they both were sixteen. “Why aren’t you out on the hike with everyone? Shara’s leading it.” Poe is starting to find the situation a bit weird.

“I told her I wasn’t feeling too good. I’m really sorry to have scared you sir. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I knew you were there Jax, I just don’t know why you are here and why you lied to my daughter.” Poe shifts his weight from his leg to another and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I have a question to ask you and I needed to get you alone,” Jax says, looking even more anxious. 

Poe suddenly realize what is going to happen and he isn’t too sure how to react. He takes a deep breath and remembers that his baby girl isn’t a baby anymore. He wishes that Rey could be standing beside him right know since she always knows what to say and do. They always do thing and takes decision as a couple, but tradition is tradition not that he has to like it. 

Poe uncrosses his arms and gives the boy a smile “Go ahead Jax.”

“You see sir, I’ve been with your daughter for six years and I love her with my whole heart. She everything to me and I would protect her no matter what happens. I would love to have your permission to ask her to marry me,” Jax says with a determined voice. He keeps eye contact with Poe the whole time.

The question still hits him even if he knew it was coming. He likes Jax, the boy has been in their life for so long and Poe knows that all that was said is genuine. He knows that Shara is completely in love with him and that they have true love. He’s hard working, dedicated to his work, kind and loyal. He likes the kid, he’s practically already family and Rey also adores the boy. 

“You have my permission Jax. You’ve alway treated her right and I know you always will,” Poe says and puts his hand on Jax shoulder to squeeze it in reassurance. 

“Thank you sir, I swear I’ll be good to her.” Jax looks relieved and ducks his head down to smile at the ground. “I have one last question if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead.”

“How did you ask Rey to marry you? I’m not entirely sure how to do it and I look up a lot to how you always seem to say the right words to her. You’ve told a lot of stories about the both of you back in the day, but never about the proposal.” 

“Gods, please don’t do what I did. It was a FOBAR mission and I asked her to marry me if I ever made it out of it. Then I proceeded to crash my X-wing and was MIA for a week before finding my way back to base. So don’t do that, Rey did say yes, but I wished I’d asked her properly and made an event of it. Take Shara out to the waterfalls and make her some food. She won’t care if it’s bad she’ll appreciate the effort. Be honest with her and tell her how you feel. Don’t rush things and she’ll say yes,” Poe says earnestly.

“Thank you for the help. I’ll do that.” Jax smiles and nods a coule times. “I know this doesn’t mean a lot coming from me, but I’m sure Rey loved your proposal anyway.”

Poe laughs a bit. “Let’s get you back to base so you can prepare.”

Poe walks Jax back to his speeder and watches the boy drive away before going back to the house. He passes Black One and runs his hand along the hull before going to the workshop to drop off his tools. 

Then he goes inside the house to try to find his wife. He doesn’t have to look long because she’s standing in the kitchen with a smile on her face. Of course she knows, he thinks. Somebody had to tell Jax that he was in the orchards. Jax had probably asked the question to Rey before going to see him. He goes up to her and she wraps her arms around him. She hugs him tightly, swaying them a bit. 

Eventually, she leans back and runs one of her hands in Poe’s grey curls. “How did it go?” She asks after Poe kisses her.

“I guess our baby is getting married,” he sniffs and tries to stop the tears falling from his eyes. “Gods, how did time go so fast? I remember her sleeping on my chest like it was yesterday.”

“I know Flyboy,” Rey says, her eyes watery. “She grew up so fast.”

“And Muran is going to move out soon. It’s going so fast.” 

“We did a good job with them,” Rey whispers and kisses him again.

Two days later, Poe leans against the kitchen counter as Shara shows Rey her ring and talk about how the proposal was perfect. He so elated to see that his daughter is this happy. He also has a proud dad moment when he catches Muran threatening Jax that he better treat his sister right on the front porch. 

Poe couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> FOBAR means fucked beyond all reason and MIA means missing in action. So I’ve been reading a lot of books and comics about Star Wars (specifically about Poe) and I figured I would name their boy after Muran since he was somebody that was very important to Poe and his death is what made Poe defect to the Resistance. Also, I noticed that there are a lot of baby fics, but not a lot of ones where the kids are older. I just noticed that and decided to write one. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think about this little universe. Leave a comment if you feel like it.


End file.
